Sayonara
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Meskipun aku tidak ada di sampingmu, tapi aku memang selalu ada untukmu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko,"/"Sayonara.../ Gak bisa bikin summary jadi baca aja..
1. Chapter 1

"Kagami-kun,"

Pemuda dengan surai gradiasi yang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon mendongakkan kepalanya pada asal suara. "Kuroko..."

Pemuda lainnya yang tadi memanggilnya menatap padanya dengan mata sayu dan senyum tulus.

"Kuroko..."

"Boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"Mana mungkin aku akan melarangmu.." Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil di depannya. "Aku merindukanmu..."

Pemuda dengan surai biru itu juga membalas pelukannya. "Aku juga merindukan Kagami-kun,"

"Maaf," Satu kata keluar dari pemuda bernama Kagami itu. "aku benar-benar minta maaf.." lanjutnya lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu, jadi kenapa kau minta maaf ?" Kuroko melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap pada manik Kagami dalam. "aku memang harus pergi,"

"Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamamu," Kagami juga membalas dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Kagami-kun,"

"Kalau begitu aku mohon kembali,"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. "Aku tetap harus pergi,"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu," Balas Kuroko mencoba meyakinkan. "aku akan selalu ada untukmu, dan yang lain juga akan menemanimu, jadi kau tidak kesepian,"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, bukan yang lain,"

"Meskipun aku tidak ada di sampingmu, tapi hati ku selalu ada untukmu,"

Kagami menatap manik biru itu dalam. Perlahan air mata mengalir ke pipinya, "Aku juga ada untukmu,"

Kuroko mengusap pipi Kagami yang basah, "Jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat Kagami-kun yang cengeng,"

"Aku ingin orang yang selalu mengusap air mataku hanya kau, Kuroko.."

Mendengarnya Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Kembali memeluk erat Kagami.

"Jika seandainya aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk Kagami-kun, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan meminta kepada Kami-sama, bahwa hanya kau yang pantas untukku,"

Kuroko senang mendengarnya, "Lalu bagaimana jika kita masih belum ditakdirkan?"

"Aku kembali meminta pada Kami-sama bahwa kau hanya untukku,"

Kuroko terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kagami. "Aku tidak bercanda Kuroko,"

"Aku tau itu," Balas Kuroko berhenti terkekeh, "Tapi jika seorang malaikat mengambil ku, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengambilmu darinya," jawab Kagami cepat. "siapa yang peduli jika dia malaikat, jika dia mengambil mu dariku, maka aku tidak akan segan menghajarnya,"

Kuroko makin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kagami. Kagami dapat merasakan jika dadanya basah sekarang. Kuroko menangis. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Kuroko dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Kalau pun kau meninggalkan ku, aku akan selalu untukmu,"

"Arigatou..."

Suara Kuroko terdengar serak. Ada sedikit isakan terdengar oleh Kagami. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih," Kagami melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Kuroko. Kini gilirannya mengusap air mata Kuroko. Baginya setetes air mata Kuroko itu teramat berharga.

"Kau sudah mau hadir dihidup ku, kau bersedia menjadi milikku, aku sangat berterimakasih,"

"Aku... sangat senang jika Kagami-kun memang berterimakasih padaku," Kuroko kembali dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Jika nanti kau tidak ada di sisiku, bukan berarti kita terhalang jarak, tapi hati kita akan selalu bersama, jika nanti hujan turun tanpa henti, itu tidak menjadi alasan bagiku untuk menemuimu, tapi aku akan datang padamu seperti bunga matahari yang baru saja mekar melewati hujan, jika nanti memang tidak ada jalan lain agar aku bertemu denganmu, maka aku berharap aku tidak akan terbangun..."

Kuroko menangis, air matanya keluar lebih deras. Ia tersenyum, senyumnya mengembang lebih cerah. Ia tidak percaya mendengar semua kata-kata itu dari Kagami.

"Aku mencintaimu Kuroko... tidak peduli kau akan melupakan ku, bahkan jika orang lain datang mencoba mengambil tempat mu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya... You always in my heart,"

"Kagami-kun, bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan?"

"Tentu saja,"

Kuroko senang mendengarnya. "Tolonglah jangan menangisi ku, aku ingin Kagami-kun seperti dulu, jangan mengurung diri lagi, mereka menghawatirkan mu,"

"Aku yang dulu bukankah selalu bersamamu?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang cobalah tanpa aku, kumohon,"

"Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, Kuroko,"

"Arigatou..."

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kagami. Begitu juga Kagami, ia mempersempit jarak mereka. Hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu. Bertemu dalam ciuman manis tanpa nafsu.

Perlahan air mata Kagami juga ikut mengalir. Ciuman kali ini tidak akan ia lupakan. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda dalam pelukannya. Sangat mencintainya. Ciuman itu terlepas setelah beberapa saat. Ia memandang manik biru kesukaannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko..."

Kuroko tersenyum manis. Ia sudah mendengar kata itu berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja spesial baginya. Kata kata itu yang membuatnya bahagia selama ini.

"Sayonara...

Kagami-kun..."

.

Kagami membuka matanya perlahan. Ia duduk di sambil mengusap matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur di sofa karena terlalu memikirkan orang yang paling ia cintai.

Kagami terdiam matanya kosong. Sentuhan itu nyata. Tangisnya nyata. Semuanya nyata. Hanya saja sekarang ia bangun tanpa Kuroko. Kuroko pastinya sudah kembali ke tempatnya. Tadi Kuroko hanya datang untuk menemuinya. Dan ia sebenarnya ingin lebih lama di sana, tapi apa daya, jika ini memang sudah takdir.

Kagami bangkit dari sofanya. Mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Kuroko. Berjalan menuju pintu. Perlahan membukanya. Sudah sebulan semenjak terakhir kali ia tidak pernah lagi membuka pintunya.

Saat membukanya, ia langsung menampilkan senyumnya pada orang orang di depan apartemennya. "Minna, ayo masuk di luar dingin,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kagami-kun.."

.

.

Fin

.

A/N

Aku balik lagi ama KagaKuro...Cauple paling manis sejagad..

Maaf kalo gak ngena deh... Wajar, pertama kali bikin angst..

Oke, sekian dan terimakasih,

Salam buat KagaKuro shipper sekalian...


	2. Omake

_Sebulan yang lalu..._

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ia ingin tidur cepat sekarang. Ia sangat lelah karena latihan naraka lainnya dari pelatih. Apalagi Kuroko tidak datang. Ia juga tidak mengangkat telfonnya dari tadi. Baru saja Kagami ingin masuk, telfonnya berbunyi.

"Moshi moshi," jawabnya pelan.

" _Kagami_..." dapat ia dengar suara Riko dari seberang. Namun nada itu sangat.. berat.

"Ada apa kantoku?"

" _Hiks... cepat kemari_.."

Kagami sedikit kaget mendengar isakan Riko yang terdengar olehnya.

"Kantoku, kenapa kau menangis?"

" _Kuroko_..."

Seketika tubuh Kagami menegang. Berbagai pikiran negetif memenuhi benaknya.

"A-ada apa dangan Kuroko? Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal hal bodoh,"

.

Langit sangat kelam sekarang, seolah menangis. Kagami melajukan larinya. Tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menampar wajahnya. Kini pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kuroko. Hanya Kuroko saja yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang.

 _"Kuroko kecelakaan saat ia sedang menuju tempatmu, padahal ia ingin membuat sebuah kejutan padamu,"_

' _Kuroko, tunggu aku di sana, kumohon, bertahan lah_!'

.

Kagami melihat anak seirin lainnya terduduk lemas. Ia memandang pada mereka meminta sebuah jawaban. Izuki langsung menunjuk pintu di depannya. Tanpa di suruh, Kagami langsung masuk. Ia melihat Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi di sana. Pandangannya langsung beralih pada sosok yang terbaring di kasur. Sesosok tubuh kecil dengan alat alat rumah sakit di tubuhnya. Kagami langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Kuroko..." Kagami menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat. Hatinya seketika terasa sakit, Kuroko terbaring lemah di depannya.

"Kagami-kun..." Kagami langsung memandang Kuroko yang menatapnya sayu. Sinar mata itu terlihat redup.

"K-Kuroko, bertahan lah, kau harus tetap kuat,"

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami kembali menoleh dengan khawatir. Ia tau jika Kuroko akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kagami-kun, terimakasih karena sudah datang,"

Kagami masih terdiam. Namun digenggam erat olehnya tangan dingin Kuroko.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan, karena kau sudah ada untukku..." ucap Kuroko lirih.

"Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau mau hadir untukku,"

Kuroko tersenyum, namun tetap sangat berat baginya. "Kagami-kun, kau mencintai ku?" tanya Kuroko tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintaimu," jawab Kagami langsung.

"Yokatta.."

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Kuroko," lanjut Kagami.

Dan Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Ia bahagia mendengrnya, apalagi dari Kagami. Tapi ia tau jika waktunya sebentar lagi. Dapat ia lihat sosok putih yang berdiri di pojok. Memang tidak jelas olehnya, tapi ia tau jika sosok itu datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Hm?.."

"Semua waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, aku sangat bahagia,"

"Iya, aku juga,"

Kuroko kembali melihat pada sosok putih yang perlahan mendekatinya. Seolah berkata sudah saatnya. Kemudian Kuroko menolehkan pandangannya pada ketiga senpainya. Ia ingin berterimakasih dulu pada mereka.

"Senpai..." ucap Kuroko lirih. Riko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi langsung melirik Kuroko. Hati mereka terasa perih melihat pandangan mata itu, mungkin mereka akan segera merindukannya.

"Arigatou..." Riko membenamkan wajahnya di dada Hyuuga. Sedang Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum.

"Kagami-kun..."

Kagami menatap Kuroko dalam. Membiarkan Kuroko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Omae ga suki dakara... _Sayonara_.."

Kagami terkejut mendengar kata terakhir Kuroko. Dapat ia lihat mata Kuroko perlahan menutup. Namun masih dengan senyum tertuju padanya.

"Kuroko.. Kuroko!" Kagami makin mempererat genggamannya. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. "Kuroko jawab aku! buka matamu! Kuroko!"

Melihatnya para senpai di belakang pun ikut menangis.

"Kuroko!..."

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan kembali menatap wajah damai Kuroko. Wajah yang sudah memberikan senyum terbaiknya hari ini. Mengelus lembut pipi Kuroko, dan memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir mungil Kuroko, yang pastinya tak akan pernah lagi ia kecup.

"Ore mo suki da, Kuroko... Sayonara.."

* * *

Virgo a.k.a Akuma


End file.
